


The Peasant and The Princess

by Snorlax891



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/pseuds/Snorlax891
Summary: Ah the classic tale of an Alpha and an Omega falling in love and living happily ever after…Or it would be, if one of them wasn't royalty, and thus off limits to their peasant lover. Can the pair find happiness in this difficult time despite the best efforts of a father and a King who's determined to keep them apart?





	1. Prologue

Korra grunted in pain as she was dragged over yet another bump in the ground, the reverberations traveling up her already sore body. The hood on her head stifled all vision and much of her hearing, and all she could smell was her own sweat and whatever previous victim had been inside this wretched thing. Alphas, betas, even a few omegas from what she could smell, had all worn the sack at some point, and all were equal in their suffering.

The guards were not gentle as they continued to drag her along, her legs hitting every bump and crack in the floor and bouncing along behind her, sending ripples up her body, and causing her pain with each step the men took. Her ragged prison shirt and pants provided no protection from the harsh stone underneath her. Her bare feet were scraped and scuffed along with the rest of her. The King’s men had not been gentle in their capture and subsequent treatment of her.

Within the hood, she winced and groaned and grunted with each motion that carried her forwards. Of course it didn’t carry very far considering she was also gagged, which under other circumstances could be fun, but considering where she was headed, she knew that she wasn’t in for much pleasure, or really any at all for that matter.

No, for she was headed for none other than the castle’s courtyard. Known as, “The Blood Square” for its infamous use in torture and execution sessions, Korra had no doubt what awaited her once she reached her destination: PAIN, and lots of it, likely followed by an equally gruesome and bloody death. Either way, The Blood Square would live up to its name today, with her as its latest victim.

The further the guards dragged her, the more she slumped and the more fearful she became. She knew anyone around her would be able to smell it, and as she heard the sounds of the waiting crowd growing and then felt it as they passed out in to open air, she could feel her body trembling, veritably shaking in fear. Which, she supposed, is exactly what the King wanted, for her, and all the victims who entered this blood soaked square of pain and death.

Before long the guards dragged her to a stop, shoving her up against what felt like a wooden post, and she could feel the metal of shackles clap around her wrists. The hood was brutally yanked from her head, and she hissed, blinking her eyes against the sudden brightness. Her long hair, hung haphazardly around her face, unbound, unwashed, and wild.

As her vision adjusted, she could see the large crowd below the raised platform of stone where the pole was located. She watched as they jostled each other, some yelling insults at her, shaking their fists in the air. She could smell the scent of the crowd, and it was not encouraging. They radiated hostility and anger. They hungered for blood, her blood. A few of them threw things at her, rocks, rotten food, chunks of wood, whatever they had to hand. She ducked her head and weathered the barrage. There was no other choice.

She scanned the faces, men women and children, silently pleading with them, with her eyes, with her scent, with a neck she bared as much as her position allowed to show submission, hoping for some sign of mercy, of remorse. She found none, each one of them filled with anger, hate, each one hoping to see her suffer for a crime she knew herself to be innocent of.

She looked around, spotting King Hiroshi on a throne set up underneath a roof of wood, a goblet of wine and bowl of fruit sat next to him on a table, and he was being fanned by a servant girl. The chairs around him were empty however. There was no sign of the Queen, or of Asami.

_What did you expect,_ she chided herself. _She’s a princess. She doesn’t actually love you, despite what she may have said._

_But she gave herself to you,_ another part of her argued. _She must feel something._ She shook her head slightly.

_Who are you kidding? You were just a fling for her, a little way of rebelling against her parents, and a way to get some thrills before she marries some rich, snobby alpha of a prince and lives happily ever after. You were just practice. Still,_ she thought morosely, _it would’ve been nice to see her one last time before the end._

And she had no doubt that she would die today. For the crime that she was accused of, whether she had committed it or not, there was not likely to be any other sentence. Life imprisonment perhaps, or some form of bodily mutilation, most likely focused on her genitals, the removal of the cock that marked her as an alpha, was possible, but unlikely if she knew anything about Hiroshi Sato. When it came to his daughter, he tended to go all out.

She noticed someone familiar behind Hiroshi Sato however, and smiled sadly as well as she could through the gag. Tenzin, the monk’s orange robes, and the blue arrow on his forehead, distinguishing him amidst the browns and greens and drab earthy colors of the rest, just as the king’s elegant suit and cape, and of course, his crown, did him. Korra sincerely hoped that he hadn’t brought Pema and the children along today. They most certainly did not need to see what was going to happen here.

Tenzin and the King seemed to be arguing about something, and by the way Tenzin was gesturing in her direction, it seemed like it was about her. She smiled again briefly. At least she had one supporter here today, not that it mattered at all. The argument abruptly ended when Hiroshi waved the man off, and with a huff, Tenzin snapped his cloak so it covered his arms once more, and was shooed away by a pair of spear-armed soldiers. Reluctantly, he left, and Korra’s smile faded. Glancing between the angry crowd in front, and the angry King off to the side, she lowered her head in shame. There would be no sympathy here today for her.

The crowd seemed to be getting impatient, and she couldn’t blame them, after all, she’d witnessed her fair share of sentences carried out here with just as much fervor and enthusiasm as these people here today. _You’ve stood where they’re standing,_ she chastised herself. _You’ve thrown things, yelled for blood, for death, and how many of those people were innocent as you are, terrified and fearing for their lives, hoping someone, anyone would help them, hoping someone would save them from the pain?_

_But no one’s going to save you from your pain,_ she reminded herself. _No, you’re going to suffer and die here in the dirt and blood of this square like a dog. And you’re going to do it alone._

The crowd began to grow quiet, drawing Korra’s attention, and she looked up from where she was kneeling against the post, to see that one of the King’s officials had stepped up near her, and was motioning for silence.

Before long, the crowd had grown silent, and the man began to speak. “Fair people,” he spoke, and Korra scoffed internally.

_Fair? Have you smelled them? Plus they’re killing me, who’s innocent so they’re not really fair in any sense of the word._ Her smile at the thought didn’t last long, as the man continued his speech, unrolling a scroll and reading from it. “We stand here today to bear witness to, and pass judgment on, the crime of this individual. Korra, family name unknown, resident Baker of Republic City, having no significant titles to your name, you have been accused and convicted henceforth, of the most dastardly and heinous crime, of the rape of Princess Asami Sato, daughter of our most wise and glorious King, Hiroshi Sato, and our most beloved and kind Queen, Yasuko Sato, and heiress to the throne.”

Korra rolled her eyes, in what she hoped was a discreet matter. _Royals,_ she groused. _Always with the titles. Can’t resist playing themselves up. Plus what was that bullshit about Hiroshi being wise and glorious? He’s neither of those things as far as I’m concerned._

The official was still talking however, drawing her attention away from her inner dialogue.

“For this crime,” the man spoke. “You are hereby sentenced to be henceforth whipped until death.”

Korra felt her throat go dry. Of all the ways they could have killed her, none of them were particularly pleasant to think about, but this had to be one of the worst, simply because it would be so slow. It would draw her pain out, perhaps for hours as she was slowly, but surely bled out through her back, all the while feeling the awful sting of the whip on her body. She shuddered just thinking about it, tugging on the shackles on her writs in vain, as they were bolted directly in to the post and didn’t budge.

“There is another way however.”

Korra perked up at this. _Another way? What is he talking about?_

“Simply beg mercy,” the man continued. “And the King may be magnanimous enough to grant it.” Korra’s hopes for freedom soared, then plummeted when she found out what the official meant by, “mercy,” her eyes widening in shock as a large black hooded man stepped up in to her view, wielding an even larger double bladed axe.

The official turned to Korra, regarding her with a somewhat bored look as if he were superior to her in every way and he knew it.

_Well he’s not the one shackled to a post about to be whipped to death is he Korra? So I guess he is sort of superior in this moment._

“What say you,” the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Korra frowned. How did they expect her to answer with this gag in her mouth? And that’s when the realization hit her once again. _That’s what he wants. He doesn’t actually want to give me a chance of course. He just wants to see me suffer and die._

“Very well,” the official spoke, waving away the axe-wielding executioner, and Korra’s eyes went wide. “May the spirits have mercy on your wretched soul.” With a snap, he rolled up the scroll, and bowed succinctly to the King and then to the crowd and moved off out of Korra’s view.

Korra tried to protest, speaking through her gag, “Nmmph! Mmm dfmmmph mmph hmmph! Mmm dmmmph mmph hmmph!” _I didn’t rape her. I didn’t rape her,_ Korra sounded off in her mind, wishing someone could hear her in her mind, as her message wasn’t getting through due to the gag, and the increasing noise of the crowd. The crowd that was crying out for her blood…blood that would soon be spilled if the crack of a whip behind her was anything to go by.

It cracked several more times, each time making her flinch as whoever held it seemed to be testing it. She craned her head around and managed to catch a brief glimpse of the same large hooded man from before now wielding the whip rather than the axe. It was a nasty looking thing, long and tightly corded black leather, and unless she was mistaken, the business end had dozens of little metal hooks and blades tied in to it that looked like they could really do some damage. _Well you’re about to find out aren’t you?_ Letting out little whimpers of fear, she tugged futilely at her bonds once more. Her neck was now sore due to her contortions earlier, and she wished her hands were free so she could massage it, but she knew in a few moments, a sore neck would be the least of her worries. She closed her eyes, trembling as she hugged the post tight, pressing her face against it, muscles tensed as she waited for the inevitable.

The crowd had even started chanting, “Blood! Blood! Blood!” And Korra was sure they were about to get it.

She was so prepared for the first strike, had been expecting it for so long, that when it came, it came as a complete shock. A line of searing pain across her back, the tearing of skin, the spilling of blood and she screamed in to the gag, fingers digging in to the wood of the post. The crowd cheered, and the whip fell across her back again, prompting another scream from her and more cheers from the crowd. The whip fell again, her body jerked, and she screamed, and then again, and then again, in a cycle: Whip, jerk, scream. Whip, jerk, scream. Whip, jerk, scream, and all the while the crowd cheered, and all the while, Korra bled, writhed, and prayed to the spirits for deliverance.


	2. The Beauty and The Baker

Korra smiled as she pulled the bread from the oven, the stone and wooden contraption, guided by her experienced hand, having cooked the loaf to a golden-brown perfection, filling the air of the wooden shop with its heavenly scent.

She set it on a table to cool, and wiped her hands on her apron, letting it drop back down on to the plain wool dress she wore. Placing her hands on her back, she leant back, stretching till several satisfying cracks and pops could be heard coming from her spine. She did the same thing, leaning forward, then popped up, twisting from side to side. Her arms were next, and she stretched each across her body, the incredibly satisfying feeling of stretching out muscles that had been worked hard all day, forming and baking bread and sweets flowing through her body. Finally, she stretched her arms out in front of her, interlacing her fingers, more satisfying pops coming from them as she also worked her neck.

Stretching her arms above her head, she allowed her body to lean back, finally dropping in to a wooden chair, and putting her feet up as she observed the town through the window. If you could call it that, that is. Having no glass, it was more just a hole in the wall. But then what could she expect. Glass was a luxury, meant for the lords and ladies up in their palaces and castles, and she was none of those. No, she was just a simple baker, a nobody making bread and treats for her fellow peasants.

And speaking of her fellow non-nobles…She smiled, looking outside as a bald man, clad in orange robes, with a blue arrow tattoo prominent on his forehead, could be seen trudging through the rather muddy streets to reach her shop, the previous day’s heavy rain having turned the dirt streets of this section of the city in to mud. It didn’t take him long to reach her, walking up to the window with a smile as she stood, an equally large smile on her face.

“Hello Korra,” the man spoke warmly, straightening out his beard with a hand.

She leant on the counter, smiling up at him. “Hi Dad. How are things at the Temple?”

“As well as ever,” he told her. “Calm, quiet and meditative as it should be…at least when your brother and sisters aren’t up to their usual antics.” He chuckled.

“That’s good. Glad to hear Meelo hasn’t burned down the whole thing quite yet.

The two shared a laugh at this.

She took in his scent, the familiar smell of incense and tea, and something she identified as simply the musk that every old person had hovering around them comforting her in its familiarity. She had known Tenzin her whole life, the fellow alpha having raised her as long as she could remember, despite not being her birth father. He and his wife Pema were her parents as far as she was concerned, having never met her birth parents. Tenzin had told her once when she’d asked, that they had reportedly died in the wars of succession prior to the current royal family, the Satos, acquisition of the throne.

“How’s mom,” she asked tenderly, a smile coming to her face as she thought of the sweet, green-eyed omega that was Tenzin’s wife. “Is the pregnancy going alright?”

“She’s doing wonderfully,” Tenzin assured her with a tender smile. “The pregnancy hasn’t dampened her spirits, and she’s running the acolytes with an iron fist as always.” He looked around momentarily, nervous, as if Pema would suddenly appear out of nowhere to scold him. “Don’t tell her I said that of course.”

“My lips are sealed,” Korra chuckled.

His face relaxed back in to a relieved smile, and the two simply looked at each other for a few moments, enjoying being enveloped in the other’s familiar, comforting scent. “Katara tells me we’ll be having another young man join the family,” he told her, his chest swelling subtly with pride, the alpha inside him crowing at having impregnated his mate once again.

“Really?” Korra chuckled. “I bet Meelo’s looking forward to that, having a little brother to turn into another whirlwind of terror.” She smirked at him, watching him deflate slightly.

“Yes, I suppose you’re correct, and we should prepare for the future accordingly.” He let out a sigh, but kept the smile on his face.

“Fire and brimstone,” Korra joked, waving her hands dramatically, drawing a laugh out of the older alpha, even as part of him recognized that she was partially right. After all, this was Meelo they were talking about. “So,” she continued, drawing his attention. “Here for the usual?”

“If you don’t mind,” he nodded.

“Right,” she nodded sharply, smacking her hand on the counter lightly, before pushing off and grabbing two rather large cloths from a stack. With the ease of long experience and a tender, soft hand, she began pulling various bread products off the racks and placing them on to the fabric in front of her, a smile on her face the whole time.

“Korra,” he interrupted her politely, and she looked up at him, a questioning look on her face. “Could I possibly trouble you for a few more of those strawberry tarts? Pema gets cravings lately and she was asking about them.” He looked rather sheepish.

“It’s fine Dad.” She smirked at him. “And I think I may just have enough so there’s one for everybody.”

He smiled warmly at her. “You’re a gem Korra. Thank you.”

She smiled back, just as warmly. “Well I had some pretty good parents who raised me well,” she told him softly, as she carefully added several strawberry cream tarts to the bundles, arranging them so the soft treats wouldn’t be crushed, and tying the bundles carefully. She pushed them towards her father. “There ya go Dad. All set.”

“Thank you sweetheart.” He moved the bundles closer to himself, and reached to the pouch on his waist. “Twelve coppers right?” He glanced at her.

Korra blushed. “Dad, how many times do I have to insist you of all people don’t have to pay me? You already raised me, so what’s a bit of free bread? It’s the least I can do.”

He smiled at her. “And how many times must I insist that you deserve reparations for your effort. You’re running a business and I don’t expect exceptions, no matter whom I am. You work hard and put effort in to your goods. You deserve to be paid for it.”

“Well, I suppose,” she muttered, and reluctantly took the coin, as she always did, storing it away in the lockbox beneath the counter.

“Thank you Korra,” he said again, taking her hand affectionately. “Will we see you at the Temple this Sunday? Your Mother and I and your siblings all miss having you around.”

“Of course,” Korra assured him, nodding. “As if I’d miss spending the day with the family, especially Spirits’ Day.”

Sunday, also known as Spirits’ Day, was a day off of work for everyone. It was a day for prayer, for veneration of the spirits, and time spent with family. And of course, there was the feasting. Everyone made what food they could and often pooled it together, coming together as a community to venerate the spirits, which protected their world. While technically it was food meant to be offered to the spirits, there was always extra, and people ended up sharing it amongst themselves. Korra had always enjoyed partaking in these feasts, taking the rare opportunity for someone of her standing to stuff her face unashamedly.

There was even meat on occasion, a rare occurrence at the temple and for most people who weren’t born in to finery as she wasn’t. She remembered the first time she had tried meat, the wondrous flavors dancing across her tongue had, had her hooked after just one bite. Afterwards, Tenzin and Pema had, on occasion, procured small amounts of meat for her, despite their personal vegetarian lifestyle, and aversion to eating meat. They could see how much it meant to her, and like good parents, had done it to make her happy. It was clear to them early on, that Korra was not destined for the life of a monk at the Temple, and they had accepted that.

“Good,” Tenzin nodded, smiling happily. “I look forward to seeing you. Don’t work yourself too hard till then ok?”

“You know me,” she teased back. “Overworking is the least of my problems.”

He chuckled, reaching across the counter and enveloping her in a hug, which she returned, sighing pleasantly in to his shoulder, his comforting scent enveloping her in a protective aura.

When he pulled away she looked at him fondly, and he returned it.

“I’ll see you soon, yes?” He leaned in and affectionately kissed her forehead.

“Of course,” she agreed easily. “I love you Dad.

“I love you too sweetie.” He picked up the two cloth-wrapped bundles, and with a smile, turned and started the journey once again, through the mire.

She watched till he was out of sight, a smile on her face, before she resumed her earlier place in her chair, watching her fellow citizens going about their business as the afternoon faded in to evening. After some time, she closed her eyes, resting, neither sleeping nor awake, but somewhere in between.

It didn’t take long till she was roused from her half-napping state by a commotion down the road. Opening her eyes, she stood, stretching, and leaned on her counter, trying to see what had the people’s attention. It seemed to be someone on a horse, and someone important judging by the way the people moved out of the way, removing headwear and bowing their heads as the figure passed. As the horse-mounted figure got closer, she could see two others following behind, also mounted on horses, and from the way they were armed, they were clearly guards.

To say she was intrigued would be an understatement. She wanted to know. Who was this person? What were they doing in this part of town? Where were they going? She got her answer, as they got closer and closer, and she started picking out details. The figure in front was dressed all in red, in a dress and cloak that both looked as if they were made out of silk and velvet. Equally red silk gloves adorned her hands, covering everything up to the elbow. A hood shadowed the figure’s face. But she could tell that this was obviously a woman, and a shapely woman if what Korra could see of her figure was any indication.

The two behind her were both men, and both armored, carrying swords. They looked to be brothers.

_I wonder where they’re going,_ she thought to herself once more. And then her eyes widened as the trio got closer, and closer, and then closer still, and then halted in front of…her shop. She stood, wiping her hands on her apron self consciously, biting her lip in apprehension. _What are such important people doing here? What do they want with me?_ She sniffed the air. From their scent, the men seemed to be betas, and her earlier suspicions were confirmed, the similarities in their scents marking them as brothers.

One had a rather broad face, with a body to match, black hair that stuck out in the back and friendly looking green eyes. The other was sterner, not as broad in face or body, and his hair spiked forward. He possessed amber eyes that seemed like they had beheld true pain at one point and never quite recovered from it, and eyebrows that looked oddly like she had heard shark-squids described, only without the tentacles. Both were garbed in chainmail and leather.

However, it was the woman that truly drew her attention, her scent one of roses and honey that wrapped around her, seeking to pull her in and drown her in its sweet embrace. It was intoxicating, and even having just smelled it for the first time, she was already addicted. She couldn’t get enough. And there was something else that drew her to this mystery woman…She was an omega…an UN-MATED omega. A shiver went up Korra’s body. Who the hell was this mystery woman that smelled so alluring? She _needed_ to know. The alpha inside her demanded that she make this woman hers, instinct driving her to posses such a perfect specimen.

Even as she watched, the mystery woman dismounted, her guards doing the same. She handed her reigns over to the taller of the two brothers, the one with the spiky eyebrows. Korra watched red-gloved hands reach up slowly, elegantly and grasp the edge of the hood. She held her breath in anticipation, and then gasped loudly when the hood was thrown back. The woman was breathtaking, beautiful pale skin, luscious black locks of hair that cascaded down once the hood was removed, and Korra watched, entranced as the woman shook them out, as if in slow motion, the light dancing on the gorgeous locks like thousands of tiny crystals. But what really took her breath away, made her heart stop, and froze the whole world around her, was when the woman opened her eyes, revealing the most captivating, most beautiful green gems Korra had ever seen. If her hair was like crystals, then her eyes were like diamonds and they shone in the fading evening light like nothing Korra had ever seen before, drawing her in and holding her in place like the strongest of chains. Not to mention, they were complemented with perfect, long, dainty eyelashes, which sparkled just like her hair.

“Hello,” the woman spoke, her voice like sweet velvet to Korra’s ears. “I was told this was the best place to get baked sweets in town, so I wanted to come see for myself.”

She looked at her with those glorious green eyes and a dazzling smile on her face, and Korra was utterly captivated. That voice combined with those stunning eyes and that killer body was enough to send a tingle down Korra’s spine, making her shiver, and she could feel a familiar heat pooling in her groin. She wanted to shift, but she held back the change, hoping that this woman wouldn’t smell her arousal, and praying that she smelt even halfway as decent to the beautiful goddess as she did to her. There was no question that she wanted to impress this omega, despite their obvious class difference, if for no other reason than to have gained the attention of someone as perfect and wonderful as she.

“W-well uh,” she stuttered, finding it difficult to speak in the face of such perfection. “I don’t know about best place in town, but uhh…I make a decent strawberry tart…I guess.” She couldn’t maintain eye contact any longer, the woman’s gaze too intense, and she blushed, looking at the ground and tangling her hands in her apron, fidgeting nervously.

“Hey!”

She jumped at the shout and looked up as the taller of the brothers slammed his gauntleted fist angrily in to her countertop, a crack running along the surface. She frowned.

“Show some damn respect,” the man continued. “Don’t you know who you’re talking to? This is _Princess_ Asami Sato, heiress to the throne, and your future queen!” He gestured at the woman. “So control yourself,” his voice had dropped and it was low, threatening as he glared at her. “After all. We wouldn’t want an accident now would we?” He raised his hand and a fire sprang up in his palm.

_A firebender,_ she realized, but the thought was quickly replaced by the other revelation she had been given, and she looked in shock back at the other woman. “P-princess,” she stuttered in awe, hurriedly bowing, almost knocking her head in to the counter. “E-excuse me. I didn’t know…your erm…majesty…ma’am.” She had never met the Princess after all, and had only seen her from afar on perhaps one or two occasions.

The Princess giggled, a lovely sound that made Korra shiver once more. She wanted to hear that sound again. “It’s ok,” the woman assured. “Please, there’s no need for that. Stand.”

Hesitantly, Korra looked up, seeing the beautiful, smiling face of the Princess looking down at her. She straightened, movement out of the corner of her eye drawing her attention, and she frowned. The older brother was still threatening with that flame in his hand. “Hey sharkbrows,” she barked at him sharply, making him jump slightly, which pleased her. “Could you cut that out? You’re going to light something on fire, and I don’t fancy rebuilding my whole shop from scratch.” She placed her hands on her hips, like an irritated mother.

He glared at her, before looking to the Princess, who nodded. He pouted, reluctantly extinguishing his flame. “Mako,” the Princess spoke. “Why don’t you go help Bolin tend to the horses?”

He sputtered indignantly. “B-bu-but your Majesty! I’m supposed to protect you! What if she tries something?” He pointed accusingly at Korra, who raised an eyebrow. “What if-”

Asami interrupted, silencing him with a raised hand. “Mako,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’m perfectly safe. I’m sure,” she gestured towards Korra with a hand, an expectant eyebrow raised.

“Korra,” Korra supplied happily and Asami smiled, making Korra’s cheeks tint pink.

“Korra,” Asami continued. “Is a perfectly reasonable, non-threatening woman, from whom I have nothing to fear.”

“Yep,” Korra confirmed. “That’s me. Completely reasonable and non-threatening.”

He still seemed reluctant, glancing between the women several times, before Asami raised an eyebrow at him.

Korra smirked at him as he grumbled a, “Yes Princess,” reluctantly bowed to the raven-haired woman, and moved off, kicking at the dirt irritably as he left.

Korra turned back, meeting those same alluring jade eyes and blushing all over again.

“I’m sorry about him,” Asami apologized. “He can be a bit overprotective at times.”

“Oh. It…it’s ok,” Korra stuttered, scratching the back of her head and looking at the ground. She twirled the toe of her foot in the dirt. “You um…You seem pretty worth protecting.”

Asami laughed, and Korra looked up to see the beauty delicately shielding her mouth with the back of her hand, her smile visible over the top of it. Korra looked back at the ground, realizing how stupid she must sound to the other woman. Then, suddenly she remembered who she was speaking to, and her manners. “Uh, P-princess,” she added hurriedly, glancing back up at her and back down quickly.

“It’s ok.” Asami waved the same hand back and forth in an assuring fashion. “You can call me Asami.”

At Korra’s flabbergasted look, Asami chuckled again. “B-but you’re…and I’m…” Korra gestured helplessly back and forth between the two of them.

“Really Korra,” Asami assured her, taking her hand. “It’s ok. I can’t explain it, but I feel a connection with you.”

Asami smiled at her again and it was impossible for Korra to do anything but stare, mouth agape. _She’s holding my hand,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder what it would feel like without the glove? It seems like it’d be really soft._ After all it already felt soft and warm and pleasant through the glove. She couldn’t help it anymore, and she gave out a little gasp, jerking her hips involuntarily under the counter as she shifted, clit becoming cock, faster than she could ever remember it happening to her before, her arousal practically oozing out every pore in her body, cloaking her in a cloud of pheromones.

Even as Korra watched, Asami paused, and then she sniffed the air curiously. _Oh no,_ Korra thought horridly.

“Oh,” Asami spoke after a moment, her cheeks turning pink with a blush, and she looked at Korra.

_She knows,_ Korra panicked. It was obvious that the omega had smelled her arousal now. She hung her head in shame, withdrawing her hand and tangling it again in her apron, her cheeks flaming red. “I-I’m sorry Princess. You…you’re just so gorgeous and your hand is really soft and you smell incredible, and…Oh Spirits that sounds really creepy when you say it out loud, but…I just can’t help it.” This last line was whispered.

“Hey,” she heard Asami’s soft voice and felt an equally soft hand tilt her chin back up so she was looking the royal straight in the eyes. “It’s ok Korra,” the Princess assured her. “Really. Honestly, I take it as a complement.” She smiled sincerely at her.

A tentative smile graced Korra’s face. “Really,” she questioned tentatively.

Asami reached out and Korra shivered when the high-class woman took her hand once more. “Really.” The Princess nodded. “Besides. I’d be lying if I said your opinions were entirely one sided.” She looked pointedly at Korra.

The peasant raised an eyebrow, then tentatively sniffed the air herself, gasping when she detected a heavenly scent coming off of the taller woman. It was sweet like sugar and stuck more in the back of her throat than the overlying natural flowery scent of the royal. _She’s just as worked up as I am,_ Korra realized, her inner alpha prancing around in pride with the knowledge that she had coaxed such a response out of such a perfect specimen of omega. “Oh,” she said quietly, noticing the blush on the omega’s cheeks.

“Korra,” Asami spoke up after the two spent some moments just looking at each other.

“Yes?”

“Can I have my strawberry tart now please,” the woman asked shyly, biting her lip.

“Oh…y-yes of course.” Korra blushed, scratching at her cheek with a finger. She moved away, reluctantly, though happy that her dress was hiding the erection she was sporting. Even though Asami could smell her arousal…that would be a totally different level of embarrassing to deal with.

She set the treat on the counter, having combed the racks and selected the one that seemed the freshest and most presentable. After all, this was the Princess she was serving. She deserved to sample the best Korra had. Nervously, she wiped her hands on her apron, a layer of sweat having sprung up. “I…I know it’s probably not what you’re used to but I do my best with what I have.” She swallowed, glancing between the treat and Asami. Hesitantly, she reached out, picking up the treat and offering it to the royal.

Asami smiled gratefully, reaching out and taking the treat from Korra’s hands. “Thank you Korra, I’m sure it’s wonderful.”

Korra smirked at her, a moment of confidence coming over her. “Put it in your mouth and see.” _What are you doing,_ she screamed in her head. _Stop flirting! She’s the Princess, so that means she’s off limits!_

Asami smirked back, her cheeks tinged pink. “I’m sure it will be the most delicious thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” To complement the statement, a very pink tongue came out and made a foray across red lips, leaving Korra spellbound. She seriously hadn’t expected Asami to flirt back like that.

Korra’s earlier nerves returned, and she ducked her head once more, only glancing up when she saw Asami move the treat up to her mouth and daintily take a bite. Korra’s hips jerked involuntarily once more and she was sure she felt a few drops of wetness leak from the tip of her shaft when Asami let out the most sensual moan of pleasure she was sure had ever graced her ears.

She chewed briefly, swallowed, licked the crumbs and juices off her lips and looked at Korra, amazement in her eyes. “Korra!”

Korra jumped. “W-what?”

“This really _is_ the most delicious thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” She blushed, but took another bite anyway.

“Umm,” Korra ventured shyly. “I’m glad you like it majesty.” Her hands tangled in her apron, as they were wont to do. Korra watched in awe, entranced as she watched Asami make even the simple act of eating look elegant and sensual.

“Korra,” Asami spoke as she swallowed the last bite down. “I already told you, you can call me Asami. I really don’t mind. In fact, I think I’d actually prefer it.” She smiled at her.

“W-wow,” Korra stuttered. “Really? Ok, A-Asami.” She blushed yet again.

Asami chuckled lightly. “See that wasn’t too hard was it?”

_Not as hard as I am right now,_ Korra thought with a slight smirk. She shook her head. “No Prince- I mean, Asami.”

“Korra?”

“Y-yes?”

“Thank you. That really was delicious.” Asami smiled warmly at her. “How much do I owe you?” She looked to her waist, reaching for a small pouch there.

“What?” Korra couldn’t help but feel shocked, her eyes widening. “Oh no, no, no,” she waved her hands back and forth. “I couldn’t ask you to pay. It wouldn’t feel right. After all,” she rubbed her head nervously. “You’re the Princess.”

Asami smirked at her. “That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have to pay for the things I buy. I don’t want exceptions that way.”

“Well I already feel like I’ve been paid just by having your company,” Korra said with a blush on her face. _Again,_ she chided herself. _What are you doing?_

_I can’t help it,_ the other side of her retorted. _It’s my one and only chance to flirt with someone like her. I’m going to take it!_

_Fine,_ the side of her that was still thinking rationally conceded. _If you want to get your hands chopped off, don’t come crying to me._

_Oh who asked you anyway?_

“Korra,” Asami prompted her, pulling her away from her internal argument to find the woman smiling warmly at her. “How much?” Her voice was gentle, patient, but at the same time, had an insistence to it that Korra could not ignore. In fact, if she didn’t know any better, she would’ve mistaken Asami for an alpha right at that very moment in the way she drew a response out of her.

“Three coppers,” Korra muttered, embarrassedly. Normally the treat cost five of course, given the price of sugar, which had to be imported all the way from the Fire Nation, but the least she could do was give Asami a discount, as she did for Tenzin. It still felt strange though, charging the Princess of these lands for her products as if she was some common streetwalker. Even in the short time they had thus far spent together, Korra could see…Asami Sato was no common streetwalker. In fact there was nothing common about her whatsoever.

Asami smiled at her, blowing her away yet again, and reached in to the bag at her waist, Korra’s hand automatically extending out to meet hers as Asami tenderly placed the coins in her palm, holding Korra’s one with both of hers and delicately wrapping Korra’s fingers around the coins as she withdrew her grasp.

Absently, Korra retracted her hand, opening her fingers to look down at the coins within…and she had to do a double take, whipping her head back down, her eyes bulging out in shock and awe at what she saw there. Not one, not two, not three, but five. Five gleaming coins sat in her palm, but their number was not the only extraordinary thing about them.

These coins weren’t copper. They weren’t even silver, which, in and of itself, would have been shocking. No. What sat in Korra’s hand were five unmistakably _gold_ coins. More money than Korra had ever seen in her entire life, and certainly more than she had ever thought to possess was now sitting calmly in the palm of her hand, and Asami had handed them over as if it was nothing…Which, if she really thought about it, it probably was, considering Asami’s royal status. _Hell, she probably_ bathes _in gold,_ Korra reasoned with a small snort, and then blushed as the image of a very naked Asami in a golden washroom, and equally golden tub, filled with golden coins and precious gems, established itself quite firmly in her mind, making her cock twitch once more and several drops of liquid leak out.

“A-Asami,” Korra ventured hesitantly, looking between the Princess and the coins. “I can’t take these. This is way too much, please.” She extended her hand, begging with her eyes for the raven-haired woman to take them back.

“Keep them. Please,” Asami insisted, gently using both hands to once again push Korra’s back towards herself, closing the dark skinned fingers around them. “Consider it not just payment for the tasty treat, but also a thank you for being such pleasant company.” She smiled at Korra. “And also as an apology for Mako and payment for your counter.”

She looked down and Korra followed her gaze, watching Asami’s finger trail over the crack that Mako had left in the wood. In all honesty, she had forgotten all about that once she had looked back in to Asami’s eyes. She looked back up as Asami did. “B-but,” she tried to argue.

Asami shook her head. “No. Keep them,” she insisted once more.

Korra couldn’t help but look hesitant, a fact which Asami obviously noticed.

“Please?” She looked at Korra with wide, glistening eyes, biting her lower lip. “For me?”

Korra sighed, finding it hard to resist this incredible woman, especially when she pulled out weapons like that. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand in, closing it around the coins, and placing it on the counter. “Ok,” she agreed. “I’ll do it for you.” _What are you doing,_ she questioned herself. _You barely know her…Well she’s incredible so…_

Asami smiled widely at her, prompting her cheeks to darken once more. “Thank you Korra.”

“Y-yeah…well…you’re welcome,” Korra managed to stutter out.

For a moment, Korra stood there, blushing and staring at Asami, and Asami was looking right back at her, her cheeks equally pink, before they were interrupted.

“Princess,” Mako spoke, imposing himself in to their bubble. “It’s getting late and…” He trailed off, sniffing the air, before snapping his head over to Korra, glaring at her. He growled at her. Korra simply raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, the alpha in her not intimidated in the slightest by this uppity beta’s threats.

“How dare you!” Mako pointed angrily at Korra. “I thought I made it clear who this is?!” he gestured angrily at Asami.

Korra nodded. “You did,” she admitted calmly. It’s not like I can help it.”

Mako ran a hand down his face, before glaring at her again. “You arrogant little-” His hand lit up once more, flames licking the air, and Korra had, had enough.

She took a stance, bending the water from a nearby rain barrel and drenching the irritating firebender, freezing the water around his hand and extinguishing the flames.

Mako stood, sputtering indignantly, staring between Korra and his frozen hand, and Korra smirked at him. She heard Asami chuckle, and shared a brief smile with the other woman.

“I’m sorry Mako, but you deserved that,” Asami spoke, causing the man to look over at her. “If you took a second to assess the situation, you’d see that Korra isn’t the only affected party here.” She crossed her arms in a similar fashion to Korra, giving the firebender a pointed look with a raised eyebrow.

Confused, Mako raised an eyebrow, before tentatively sniffing the air once more, his eyes widening at Asami, and a blush covering his cheeks. He sighed, closing his eyes and raised his hand to his forehead, presumably to pinch the bridge of his nose. However, he had forgotten that his hand was encased in ice, and ended up knocking his ice-covered fist in to his forehead, causing himself to stumble back a step or two. The ladies exchanged a look and giggled at his misfortunes.

He let the frozen hand drop to his side, even as steam began to rise off it as he used his firebending to slowly melt the ice, water beginning to drip down from the ice. With his free hand, he completed his earlier action, bringing it up and pinching the bridge of hir nose. “Ugggh,” he groaned. “What am I going to tell your father?” He looked nervous.

“Nothing,” Asami answered simply. “You’re not going to tell my father anything.”

“But how am I supposed to explain this to the King?” He looked beseechingly at Asami.

She raised an eyebrow. “There’s nothing to explain. Nothing happened after all. We both handled it like the adults we are. It’s not as if I’m about to jump in to bed with Korra when we just met, just because we both got a bit excited.” She chuckled.

“For the record,” Korra put in. “I certainly wouldn’t say _no_ if you offered.” She bounced her eyebrows up and down at Asami, and both women laughed at this.

Mako groaned, running both hands, which were now ice free, down his face, making both women chuckle again.

“Well,” Asami spoke after a bit of silence. “I suppose I should go before Mako here has a conniption.” She jerked a thumb at the pouting man, causing Korra to laugh.

“I suppose that’s for the best,” she agreed reluctantly.

“Korra,” Asami ventured. “Thank you again, for the food and for the pleasant company. This has been one of the best days I’ve had in awhile thanks to you.”

Korra couldn’t help but blush. This was the best day Asami had, had in awhile thanks to her? Did she know how she had affected Korra? “I-I’m glad. I feel the same, really. You’re incredible.” She blushed, noticing Asami doing the same.

“Thank you,” Asami said quietly, her voice carrying her emotion clearly.

The two smiled at each other for a while, before Asami seemed to shake herself from her daze. “Right then,” she said, tapping a closed fist in to her open palm. “Bye Korra. I hope to see you again soon.”

“I’ll be here,” Korra gestured around to her shop. “You’re welcome anytime Asami.”

Mako opened his mouth to say something, only to be silenced by the combined looks of both women.

Boldly, Korra reached out, taking Asami’s hand in hers and raised it gently to her lips, bowing and placing a delicate kiss on the back of the hand. “Milady,” she said sweetly, a smirk on her face and her eyebrows bouncing up and down.

Asami giggled, blushing. Squeezing Korra’s hand affectionately, she slipped out of the grasp, Korra reluctantly letting her go, and turned to Mako. “Let’s go,” she told him, and with a final smile at Korra from Asami, and an irritated glare from Mako, the pair moved off.

Korra watched as he helped Asami remount her horse and she and the two men moved off back up the street and towards the castle. She stood at her counter for a long time, watching until the trio had disappeared from sight. “Wow,” she said in to the silence, thinking over everything that had just happened, and the amazing woman that was Asami Sato, that she had just had the privilege of meeting. She sunk down on to the countertop, supporting herself on crossed arms, a big dorky grin on her face, and flaming red cheeks. “What a woman.” And as the realization struck her, she couldn’t help but voice it. “I think I’m in love.”


	3. Spirits' Day

Korra sighed, looking up at the sky, as she lay spread-eagle in the grass, feeling the warmth of the evening sun on her skin, her thoughts running rampant through her head, as they had been ever since that day. Her thoughts of course, being focused on the alluring Princess Asami Sato who had captivated her in an instant, just four days prior. Korra had never believed in all of those stories where the hero/heroine had fallen in love at first sight, always feeling them to be far too unrealistic. It took time, patience and a great deal of interaction to find shared interests and opposite traits that attracted anyway, to fall in love with someone…Or at least that’s what she had always thought.

Now however…she couldn’t help thinking she had been a huge fool, as Asami Sato was making her doubt everything she had ever believed about love. From the first instant she had laid eyes on the woman, Korra had been captivated with her: her eyes, her hair, her smile, her figure, her laugh, her lips. Everything about the woman was utterly fascinating to the young alpha, and she couldn’t help but feel a painful longing tug in her chest every time she thought of the pale-skinned omega, urging her to go to her and claim the woman as her own.

But the rational, logical side of her brain that wasn’t driven by her alpha physiology knew that that simply wasn’t possible. Asami Sato was by far and above absolutely, irrefutably and undeniably off limits. Groaning, Korra smacked herself in the face with both hands, dragging them down her face. “What is wrong with me,” she questioned with a sigh, though in a way she already knew, but was simply terrified to admit it, even to herself.

“Stupid,” she muttered angrily to herself, a frown on her face. “Stop thinking about it. You can never have her. It’s impossible.” She sighed once more, even now slightly embarrassed at the erection she could feel growing between her legs just at the thought of the woman, her heavenly scent and glorious body doing things to her that both delighted and terrified the alpha.

She lay there for some time, thinking of anything and nothing, trying to force thoughts of the heavenly omega from her mind, searching for some sort of peace. To no avail it seemed, her fully formed cock bulging at the front of her pants, pulsing with each beat of her heart, demanding attention. For a few moments more, she remained still, trying to ignore her bodily urges, until a particularly stubborn throb of her member made her gasp, body jerking as she grasped at the grass beneath her.

“Fuck,” she cursed, reluctantly beginning to reach in to her pants to deal with the issue, her left hand slipping up underneath her shirt to grasp at a breast. “Ohhhh,” she moaned out sensually as her hand wrapped around her needy member, the other stroking at her nipple through her bindings, as her right began small, slow strokes to her shaft. Her teeth clenched and she sat up fully, beginning to enjoy the sensations coursing through her body.

“Kor- oh…oh my I’m sorry.”

The sudden voice behind her made her jump, ripping her hands out of her clothes as fast as possible. She whipped around, a blush on her face to see her mother, dressed in her usual orange robes, her cheeks equally red, standing behind her, her green eyes full of concern, a basket clutched in her hands.

She groaned, leaning forward and burying her face in her knees in embarrassment. “Perfect,” she muttered. “As if I wasn’t already embarrassed enough today.”

“I’m sorry sweetie,” her mother spoke up, embarrassment in her tone. “I didn’t realize you were having some, _alone time,_ out here.”

Korra could only groan louder in to her knees. She hadn’t originally planned to do that out here of course. The hill not far from the temple was not exactly a very private place after all. She had only intended to come out here to get some fresh air and think, as she had often done as a child, the forested hill, providing a sense of peace and serenity she could hardly experience surrounded by her loud and tumultuous family after all.

“It’s ok Mom,” she told the woman, barely able to look at her, a blush on her face. “I didn’t plan to.”

Pema nodded sagely, a smile on her face. “I see,” she said, and Korra could see her nostrils moving, no doubt smelling her arousal, which only made the girl blush harder. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.” She moved in, gently patting her distressed daughter’s shoulder and setting the basket next to her. “I brought you some food. You hardly touched your meal today.”

Korra shrugged. “I just wasn’t that hungry.” She looked off towards the distance, once again unable to meet her mother’s gaze.

Pema clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Now that doesn’t sound like the Korra I know,” she chided lightly. “You only had four helpings, instead of your usual six. What’s wrong dear?”

Korra could feel her mother’s gaze on her, and knew without looking that she would be receiving the, “Mom gaze” the look that said, “I can see in to your soul and know what’s going on and what you’re thinking before you do, so don’t even try hiding.”

Nevertheless, being the stubborn alpha that she was, and hoping her mother would simply leave her be, she attempted to deflect the attention. “Nothing,” she insisted. “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine Mom. Nothing to worry about.” She turned to the older woman, giving a large, toothy, and wholly unconvincing smile.

Pema raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips and giving her daughter a look that told the young woman that the older woman was indeed wholly unconvinced. “Really,” she spoke, sounding skeptical. “I’m not so sure I believe that.” Kneeling down by her daughter’s side, a difficult feat with her large protruding, pregnant belly, she reached out, gripping Korra’s chin and persuading the young woman to look at her. “Sweetie,” she spoke with all a mother’s love and concern. “You know you can tell me if something’s bothering you right? I’m your mother. I’ll love and support you no matter what.” She smiled encouragingly.

Sighing, Korra smiled back sadly. “Yeah,” she admitted reluctantly. “I know Mom. Thanks.” She gripped her mother’s hand affectionately. “But…I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?” Pema rubbed her shoulder.

“It’s dumb.” Korra looked at the ground wringing her hands nervously.

“I’m sure it’s not,” the older woman countered. “If it’s bothering you, then it must be serious.” Her daughter was not one for flights of fancy, and she knew this.

Korra thought for a moment before speaking. “…You’ll laugh at me.” Her free hand absently picked at the grass, shredding the plants, and letting them drift in the wind.

Pema scoffed, causing Korra to look back up at her once more. “Come now,” the older woman spoke, as if what Korra had just said was utterly ridiculous. “You know I won’t do that.”

Korra sighed. She _did_ know that after all. This was her mother after all, the woman who had put up with her all her life, raising her since she was a tiny child. If she should feel free of judgment from anyone, it would be the omega in front of her. “Ok,” she agreed reluctantly. “But promise you won’t tell anyone?”

Her mother squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I promise.”

Taking in a large breath, and letting it out through her nose. “Ok then.” She looked at the ground, her cheeks heating up, turning a dark red. “Well,” she mumbled shyly, twirling her free index finger in the dirt, looking at the ground. “There’s um…well…there’s this…girl.”

The last word was whispered so quietly that Pema had to lean in and strain her hearing to pick it out. “Oooohh,” the older woman squeed like a teenager. “A girl huh? So my little alpha has finally found someone?” She nudged Korra playfully in the ribs with her elbow, causing the girl’s blush to deepen.

“Mom,” Korra protested weakly.

Pema chuckled, patting Korra on the shoulder. “Sorry hun. It’s just so cute to see my little baby all grown up and falling in love.” To Korra’s chagrin, she reached out and pinched her cheek.

“Mom stop,” Korra protested, pushing her mother’s hand away, coughing awkwardly. “I never said I was in love.”

“Sorry,” Pema said, sounding nothing of the sort. “But you didn’t need to dear, it’s written all over your face, and I can smell the change in your scent when you mention her.”

Korra dropped her face in to her hands. “Oh spirits,” she groaned. “Am I that obvious?”

Laughing and patting her encouragingly on the back, the older woman spoke again. “Oh sweetheart, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Love is such a beautiful thing after all. Now,” she continued in a more conspiratorial tone. “Tell me about her. Who’s this lucky girl that managed to capture my little alpha’s attention so fully?”

Korra didn’t think she could blush any harder, but apparently was proved wrong as she felt her cheeks heat up once more. “Well uh,” she began awkwardly, rubbing at the back of her neck. “She’s great actually.” Great didn’t even begin to describe Asami of course, and for the next few minutes, Korra went on at length, describing Asami, trying to convey, through mere words alone, just how beautiful, and smart and funny, and alluring, and sweet, and perfect Asami truly was, without revealing the identity of said woman.

“Oh sweetheart,” Pema spoke softy when Korra was done, pulling her daughter in close and hugging her. “She sounds wonderful.”

Korra looked down at the ground. “She is,” she admitted quietly, a smile on her face.

There was a stretch of silence between the two women before the elder broke it. “So,” Pema urged, causing Korra to look up at her in confusion. “When do we get to meet her? And you still haven’t told me her name.”

“We?” Korra looked at her in part horror, part misunderstanding.

Pema nodded. “Yes we. I’m sure your father will want to meet this girl that’s captured your heart.”

“No!” Korra shook her head in protest, startling her mother. “I mean,” she corrected herself, letting out a breath. “You promised you wouldn’t tell anybody. You can’t tell Dad.” She grasped her mother’s arms, desperation in her voice and eyes. “Please don’t. Nobody can know.”

“Oh sweetie,” Pema rubbed her hand up and down Korra’s arms, trying to soothe her, the scent of fear flowing from the younger woman. “If you really don’t want me to tell him I won’t. But will you at least tell me why? Who is this girl, and why can’t anyone know that you love her?”

Korra did _not_ want to answer that question, however, the pleading in her mother’s eyes was too much for her and it cracked her resolve. “You can’t meet her.” Korra shook her head, speaking sadly. “And I can’t tell you who she is. There’s no point, ‘cause we can’t be together.”

Pema ran a hand through the distressed alpha’s hair. “Why not?”

Korra shook her head once more. “She’s too good for me.”

The older woman put her hands on her hips defiantly. “Now that I don’t believe for a second.” She frowned. “There’s nobody out there that’s too good for my little girl.”

Chuckling for a moment, her small bit of levity soon vanishing, Korra shook her head. “Thanks Mom, but I meant it literally. She’s in another class…literally another class. We can’t be together. It’s impossible. Plus I don’t even know if she likes me back. I mean, she seemed friendly enough when we met, and she got,” Korra cleared her throat, embarrassed, “excited like I did, but still…”

“I see,” Pema offered. “Well from what you’ve told me, it sounds like she may feel the same way.” She smiled, hoping to encourage her daughter, but it didn’t seem to work.

“Thanks Mom,” Korra smiled briefly. “But if that’s true…that would only make it worse. See…” she rubbed the back of her neck once more, but she couldn’t continue. She couldn’t bring herself to tell her mother who it was that had stolen her heart so unexpectedly.

“Sweetie,” Pema said softly, rubbing Korra’s back gently. “I can’t promise anything, but if you tell me who this girl is…I may be able to help.”

Korra looked at her mother for a long moment, before sighing once more, resigned to the fact that her mother was never going to give up until she wrenched Asami’s identity out of her.

“Ok,” she admitted reluctantly. “But promise not to hate me?”

“Oh Korra,” Pema spoke as if wounded, placing a hand to her chest. “I could never hate you. I love you.”

Korra sighed, clasping her mother’s hand in apology. “I know. Sorry.”

Pema smiled brightly at her, squeezing her hand in return. “It’s alright love. Now, this girl?” She looked at Korra pointedly, prompting her.

Sighing once more, Korra spoke. “It’s…it’s Princess Sato.” She looked hopelessly, helplessly up at her mother, the anguish in her eyes plain to see.

“Oh,” Pema spoke, understanding in her entire bearing as she spoke softly, rubbing Korra’s back. “Oh sweetie.”

“Now you see why we can’t be together,” Korra said, shrugging. “She’s a Princess, and I’m…well…I’m just a peasant.” She looked dejectedly at the ground.

“Oh my poor darling,” Pema cooed, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Korra’s ear, understanding blooming in her eyes of the difficult position her daughter found herself in.

Korra looked at her mother solemnly. “I have no idea what to do. I’m in love with someone I can’t have, and it’s driving me crazy. I guess the best thing would be to just forget about it, ignore my feelings until they go away or I meet someone I could actually be with.” She sighed. “If that ever happens that is.”

“Just remember,” Pema counseled. “That whatever happens, you are an incredible, beautiful young woman of an alpha, and you could get anyone you wanted no matter what class they may be in.”

A sad smile appeared on Korra’s face. “Thanks Mom, but you have to think that way. You’re my Mom. It’s in the contract.” Her smile brightened slightly, becoming sly.

Pema couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Well be that as it may, I stand by my words.”

Korra couldn’t help but feel better, with her mother’s kind words ringing in her ears, and sincere smile beaming at her. She laughed. “Ok, I believe you, and you know what?”

Pema raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I think I will take those other two helpings now, that is, if there’s any food left after Hurricane Meelo’s come through.” Mother and daughter shared a laugh.

“Well, I do have this for you,” Pema said, hefting the basket. “It’s got some of your favorites.”

Korra smiled widely at her mother. “Great! We can eat while we head back.” She stood, helping her pregnant mother to her feet, and the pair embraced, before beginning the trek back down the hill. Thankfully, her “problem” had rectified itself by this time, or she would never have been able to walk back amongst her family without fear of discovery. She did however, still feel very tingly and sensitive between her legs, and she knew she would probably have to take care of it once she got back to the tiny set of rooms she had above her shop.

“Mom,” Korra ventured as they walked down the hill towards the distant Temple.

“Hmm?” Pema looked over at her, curiously.

“Thank you.” She smiled at the older woman.

“You’re welcome.” Pema leaned over, kissing her eldest’s temple sweetly. “I can’t say it will be easy, and I don’t know for certain what you should do about your feelings, but I’m sure if you trust your heart, you’ll find what you need to do. Plus your father and I will always be here for you, if you need to talk.”

The young alpha smiled thankfully at her mother, taking her in to a brief side hug, before releasing her. “I know you will,” she said quietly.

* * *

 

 Korra stumbled a bit in the dark, giggling as she made her way back home. After a long day spent with her family, feasting, and honoring the spirits, there was nothing she wanted more then to crawl in to bed and take a nice long rest. And perhaps she’d indulge herself and open the shop a little later tomorrow.

Plus, she knew she’d be a bit hung over in the morning, as she was currently a bit drunk, and she didn’t want to get snippy with customers just because she was feeling a bit under the weather. On the other hand, some of them would probably be just as hung over as she was, but still, it wouldn’t do to take chances with her livelihood.

She tottered around the final corner, her shop now in sight, smiling and nodding sagely with a wide grin on her face at her decision. Suddenly, her vision went dark, completely dark as something that felt like cloth was thrust over her eyes, and another thrust in to her mouth, muffling her startled yell. Her hands were wrenched behind her back and tied, and she felt it as she was pulled off her feet and dragged who knows where, her alcohol riddled mind delaying her reactions until it was too late, her struggles producing no noticeable effects.

Just as suddenly as it had been applied, the blindfold was removed, and she blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright light suddenly right in her face. After a moment, she was able to discern that it was a torch, being held irritatingly close to her face, and looking around, she found herself to be in some sort of alley, surrounded by a group of armed men. Immediately she panicked, visions of rape flashing through her mind, something every woman in this day and age was aware happened but never thought it would happen to them. She grunted and struggled against her bonds, but to no avail, and with her hands tied like this, she couldn’t bend, at least not to the level where she could defend herself. Needless to say, the sudden kidnapping had sobered her up something fierce, and now her mind was working again.

Looking around, she counted at least a dozen men from what she could see, counting the one that was currently holding her up, and her eyes widened in shock when one of them stepped in to the light. She recognized him. It was Mako! She glared at him, grunting angrily through the gag and wriggling, but he only frowned at her. If only she could bend right now, she’d show this asshole exactly what she thought of him and his buddies.

There was enough moisture in the air at the moment that she wouldn’t even need a separate water source. And that’s when an epiphany struck her. Moisture…there was moisture in the air. She could work with this. It didn’t have to be big and flashy, it just had to be effective. Plus she had…other skills, skills she had learned to keep hidden for fear of persecution, her parents counseling her that they were to be used only in an emergency. Well, if this wasn’t an emergency, then she didn’t know what was. But still, she didn’t want to have to resort to that unless there was no other choice.

As Mako approached, she subtly began bending water out of the air, twitching her fingers to gather small amounts to her. She didn’t need a lot, just enough. After a moment or two, she sensed she had enough, and formed it in to a small ice blade, beginning to saw at the ropes binding her wrists together.

Mako stepped up close, too close for her comfort, especially since she couldn’t do anything about it at the moment.

“I’m here with a message from King Hiroshi,” he said with a disgusting smirk on his face that she just wanted to punch right off. He leaned in terribly close, so close that she could smell his breath, and wrinkled her nose at the stench. He had obviously been drinking tonight as well. “Stay away from Princess Asami. This is your first warning. Ignore it, and you’ll be in for way worse.”

He drew back and Korra just glared at him, that smug smirk still on his smug prick face. “I’m sure you know what happens next,” he said. “Me and the boys here are gonna teach you a lesson about station you dirty little peasant. Happy Spirits’ Day,” he added mockingly.

Korra had, had just about enough of his grandstanding, and that was the last straw. With all the strength she could muster, she took her right foot, (her legs being unbound) drew back…and kicked him as hard as she could right in the balls, delighting at the horribly high pitched squeal that left his lips as he curled up and collapsed on to the ground, hands clutching his testicles fiercely.

_Prick,_ she thought with satisfaction, as she watched the pathetic little beta empty his guts, vomiting all over the ground. Her delight was short lived however, as one of the other men stepped up and promptly punched her right in the solar plexus, hard. Having no time to brace herself for the blow, she felt it as all the air whooshed out of her lungs, leaving her hanging limp and gasping in the soldier’s arms. She had lost control of the water she was using to cut her bonds as well, so there went that avenue of escape.

The second blow came before she had a chance to recover her air, this one crashing across her face, and the third was a gut shot, making her groan in to her gag and lean forward, vision dancing as she fought to avoid emptying her stomach as Mako had. The blows began raining down on her, seemingly from every direction leaving no time for her to recover. She couldn’t think, couldn’t act, couldn’t defend herself, couldn’t move, and all the while blow after blow, after blow struck home, pounding her poor, defenseless body in to pulp until her vision began to grey, the world becoming smaller and smaller around her as her vision restricted to a tunnel, then a mere sliver of light, and then nothing, as she lost consciousness.

She did, however, get one last bit of satisfaction, smirking as she watched Mako barely begin to recover from her kick, shakily unfolding himself and propping himself up on one hand, glaring at her as the other still cupped his bruised appendage.

_Ha,_ she thought wearily just before blacking out. _Hope it hurts just as much as I do in the morning you prick. Happy Spirits’ Day indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are with the next installment of Peasant and The Princess, and far sooner than I expected. But that's what happens when I get inspired to write. I basically wrote this chapter in a day so I do hope it's not too terrible. Anyways let me know what you thought, and as always, bookmarks, comments and kudos are all appreciated and encouraged! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a transfer over from Fanfiction.net, though at this point I suppose that goes without saying. Either way, this story probably won't be too long, since I have so many other major stories I'm working on at the same time at the moment. But I have no discipline when it comes to uploading these things, (though I am working on that :p ) so here's another story for all of you. Once again, don't expect super rapid updates for this one, as it's not my priority at the moment. Otherwise, enjoy!


End file.
